Heaven's Door
by drashian
Summary: Times come and go, realities are warped and some things are left behind. Sometimes forever, sometimes for only a moment. Who remembers someone they've never met? MalonxLink
1. The End of Yesterday

Chapter One: The End of Yesterday

It was, as always, sunrise when he finally made his way back to the ranch.

Malon was waiting, up early like every day. She knew he purposely avoided being there at night, so not to disturb her. She liked that. And the hoofbeats confirmed her wishes: Link was here, if only for a short visit.

He dismounted while Epona was still slowing, jumping to the ground in front of Malon with a huge grin. She smiled back. They waited a minute 'til they broke down and laughed, hugging each other even though it had only been a few days. Even as they made jokes about it, they had both been beside themselves with worry the last visit really would be the very last. It was the constant fear, hidden behind smiles and games.

They made their way inside, now whispering so as not to disturb Talon. They crept about, readying breakfast like they were ten years old again. As they sat and ate the peahat melon, Link told her about his latest adventure, at the Spirit Temple. She was sufficiently impressed, her eyes wide and food forgotten. He was in awe himself of how easily she was entertained. He had cut out most of the details of the nightmarish place.

Talon eventually woke up and caught them, scolding them for being so childish. True, they were seventeen now, but the pair couldn't help but be silly. They only had the one day together.

They spent hours in the corral, racing, Link almost always winning on Epona. But then sometimes Malon would start singing her song, causing Link's horse to slow and turn for her former mistress. This annoyed him to no end. So he just gave up and jumped off Epona, tackling her to the ground along with him. She squeaked, then laughed and kicked at him playfully.

They lay in the grass contentedly then, watching the clouds. Even as she named all the funny animals she saw, the only thing he could find was the faces of the Redeads that still followed in every shadow he passed in his mind.

%

It was time to go. And Link and Malon knew it would be the last time.

They both cried a little, though they tried to hide it.

They embraced; still just friends even before the fate they knew would happen. Even before they lost each other in time.

The end was nigh.


	2. A Blow to the Head

Chapter Two: A Blow to the Head

Time had passed, some time he really didn't know how to measure. Is the number of days the right measurement? Is it the places you've been? Is it the breaths you took? The breaths you almost lost? Is it the number of men you've killed?

Is it the number of prayers you've said?

Link had said one for every time he unsheathed his sword, and one for every man that was slain. Then there was one for every leap he took, and one for every door he opened. Every time he fell, every time he got back up, every time he nearly died he said a prayer.

So yes, it was a good long while later.

The Hero of Time had done what needed to be done, and he wasn't all that thrilled. Not that he wanted it to be as it was, but he didn't want to be just "that hero". That was not the life he needed to lead.

So it was with great relief that he returned to Lon Lon Ranch, riding Epona slowly, fully intending to return her to her proper owner. Even though he had said it would be the last visit, he had kept one promise to himself.

Her eyes, though always bright, lit up beyond his expectations at the flash of a green tunic. "Link!"

He couldn't help but smile. "I came back."

She laughed. "Of course you did. You couldn't stay away from me." She looked up at Epona, running her hands over the horse's handsome head.

Link cuffed her on the shoulder. "It was the food that brought me back."

She barked out a laugh. "Of course." So they headed inside to eat and tell tales. Link reluctantly told her about all the troubles he'd been through, though he hated it. It made him feel... empty. Some details he hadn't told anyone, and it would stay that way. He wanted to bear the nightmares on his own.

They stayed all day together, not playing as they had, but just enjoying each other's company. This time they knew it really would be the last.

Finally, the sun seemed to be setting. Talon had already retired, and the pair of them walked Epona into the stable. They cried together, holding hands despite themselves. He didn't want to remember, and she didn't want to forget. Why would time separate them? Was this chapter of their lives even real? Were they really crying or were the "real" selves sleeping somewhere, ten years old?

Epona settled in her stall, Link nodded silently to Malon. She rested her head against his chest, dampening the light cloth. He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to make it as painless a separation as possible.

"Link..." she whispered, leaning up to see his face. "I'm going to miss you terribly. Er, I guess I won't, will I?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. You won't."

She leaned up, gently kissing him on the lips. He was a little surprised, having never done that before, but he figured it was appropriate. Soon it would have never happened.

She smiled, embarrassed. "I always wanted to do that." She looked him in the eyes, kissing him again, just a brief contact then gone. If they had met in the proper time...

He smiled back. "Me too." He leaned down, kissing her, longer this time. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling them together closer. They rested their foreheads together, finding comfort in each other's gaze. All too soon, he pulled back, swallowing.

"See you in another time," he said softly. She nodded, unable to speak. He turned and left, his green-clad form disappearing easily.

She stood there helplessly in the stable, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so lost, so disoriented.


	3. A Thousand Winters Melting

Chapter 3: A Thousand Winters Melting

Link's steps were slow, deliberate, as his hat caught the first droplets of rain from landing on his head. He stared at the ground. Once he reached the gate, he would go back to the Kokiri forest. A few things were left to clean up before he went...

A sudden impact in his lower back, and he tumbled to the ground. Fighter's instinct took over, and he rolled onto his back, the assailant still over him.

"Malon?" She smiled, her eyes still red from crying. She leaned back onto her knees, Link sitting up beside her.

"Okay, I have an idea," she said quietly. The rain was harder now, making her red hair lie flat against her forehead. "What if you don't go?"

Link smiled sadly. "That's not really an option. I have to go back, to... to..."

"To do what? There's no real reason why you can't stay here."

"I... can't. It's just not allowed."

"Sure it is! C'mon, can't you just try?" Her eyes downcast, she whispered, "Please?"

Link stood, giving her a hand up. Her hand lingered a little too long in his. She met his eyes, her blue ones wide. He tried, he really did, to resist. But she was awful cute.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll try." Turning around, she caught him again by the wrist.

"Take Epona! Go ask the Princess. I'll come too, and if you can't, I'll... take her home." She ended quietly, but perked back up immediately. "But I bet you don't have to go!"

Link rolled his eyes. Way too cheerful for her own good. Jumping the fence to the paddock with Epona, he mounted her first, giving Malon a hand up. She sat in front of him, allowing him to take the reins, which he thought was especially gracious of her. Epona was still his, technically.

They jumped the fence, trotting out the ranch. Navi flew up, joining Link on his shoulder. She seemed cheerful. Navi had left as a courtesy to the two friends, amusing herself somewhere. Probably stealing food from someone...

Link took off his hat, placing it on Malon's head. She giggled, but accepted the barrier against the rain. Navi ducked under its long tail, resting on the back of Malon's neck.

They cantered off in relative silence towards Castle Town.


	4. What He'd Been Before

A/N: Hello, gentle readers! I just wanted to let you know, quickly, that if you like this story you should really keep an eye on me (read: subscribe!), because there IS another Zelda fic in the works! Also, the chapters are getting longer because I'm trying not to be so lazy. Oh, and did you know that every time I get a review I check my e-mail before I go to school and my day is instantly great? I always like having good days.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna type this for every chapter, so for this and every prior and subsequent chapter, I don't own Legend of Zelda nor the characters in it, and Nintendo can keep them. And keep making fantastic games.

Chapter 4: What He'd Been Before

The ride was silent, mostly, even after the rain cleared up. The pair took it slowly, slower than Link was used to. Epona, too responded to him, realizing he was calmer than most of their other rides, and seemed content to canter leisurely over the now glistening green grass. Malon hummed her little song quietly to herself, Navi sometimes on Link's shoulder, sometimes on Malon's, but more often just flitting in the air around them. The fairy giggled, a barely audible tinkle as she dove through the tall grass surrounding them.

Link let Epona lead them, trusting her to know the route. They'd traveled it many times. It still amazed him the absolute transformation around him; the beauty of stillness still struck a chord in his warrior's heart. No danger surrounded him, past the natural wildlife that now happily lived in the fields. Not like Poes, which had all but disappeared since Ganon's defeat. Nor like Redeads. He shuddered at the thought, making Malon look back at him concerned. He smiled and laughed it off.

Still, the ground beneath them had been soaked with blood, sometimes his, more often his enemies. He was proud of his survival, he was not proud of his means. Sometimes, in his younger days, he had slain simple wildlife that by its own nature wanted to attack him. But he had been thrust into the future and into danger, and those creatures were evil, through and through.

Would they have killed him without Ganon's widereaching influence? It pained him to think they would maybe have been peaceful. The Goddesses knew the Redeads weren't peaceful, but then again, Link didn't really know their origin. Had they been created, or were they actually the resurrected bodies of fallen heroes?

He cast his eyes downward on Malon's red hair. It soared out behind her, tangling around his arms. He instinctively pulled her a little closer, arms on either side of her waist, grasping the reins. She smiled, he saw, closing her eyes and leaning back into his chest. He smiled a little, too. She was always good for cheering you up.

He saw her lips, ever so carefully formed, in a not-so-careful smile. His heart jumped a little bit. He had... kissed her. Sure, at the moment, it was the last time they would have seen each other, but now...

He shrugged it off. A childish crush, he knew. The redhead had fascinated him for so long, it was natural to be protective. He turned his eyes forward to the quickly approaching Castle Town.


	5. Don't Let Me Down

Chapter 5: Don't Let Me Down

"This is ridiculous!"

"But it is my ruling, and that is what counts." Zelda's voice dropped, becoming more familiar. "You know this, Link."

He set his jaw, staring at her with as much anger as he could. "I'm the hero. I'm the one who went out and did battle with monsters; I risked my life for the good of your kingdom. My reward is for everything to be erased, to be the last relic of a story that never happened? You plan to get rid of all memories of my deeds except mine?"

"That is what's best for Hyrule," she said, again in her official Princess voice. "And as the Princess of Hyrule and a Sage, what I judge to be best truly is."

Link gave her one last glare then turned, pushing his way past the stunned guards, even as Zelda yelled for them to stop him. The way outside was swift, and he reached Epona and the waiting Malon quickly. Not pausing for a moment, he mounted and gave Malon a hand up in front of him. The guards came for him, but the hoofbeats had already gone past the castle grounds.

"What happened in there?" Malon asked, looking back at steely-eyed Link with concern. Navi climbed out of his tunic finally, giving him a sympathetic pat on the head.

"She can't send me back in time if she can't find me," he growled, turning Epona towards the Kokiri forest. "We have to go away for a while, so she changes her mind."

Malon clenched her small fists, biting her lip. "Why with me?" she whispered, and her words were almost lost in the wind.

"Because," Link said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I wouldn't want to be there without you."

Malon blushed a little bit, relaxing back into his strong arms. Navi fluttered over and sat on her nose, prompting Malon to sneeze and giggle. Link shook with silent laughter. Hyrule Field gave way to a narrow passage, and then to a hollowed out tree trunk. He pulled at Epona's reins, rubbing her neck before dismounting. Malon leapt down gracefully after him. Sighing, he led the way through the passage and into his hometown.

--

Link was always a little sad to come home again. At least, it had been home once… now? He didn't belong. Didn't fit in. But then again, maybe this would be the time. Maybe this time… he could tell them.

Malon stayed a few steps behind him, looking around curiously at the town. "It's so peaceful," she whispered, eyes following the dust motes filling the air. Like little fairies. Navi shifted in Link's tunic; they had silently agreed for her to stay hidden for now. He nodded at Malon slowly, taking in all of the familiar, and not-so-familiar, sights. The Kokiri had noticed, a few of them, and were looking at him strangely. He could always see the halfway-realized recognition in their eyes when they looked at him. He figured it was the tunic, virtually identical to the one they wore.

"Hey!" Someone approached him, probably forced to by his friends. Link turned and saw it was Mido. "What are you doing here?" Mido gave him a skeptical look, even though he was so much shorter than Link.

"U-Um… I need to talk to you guys," Link said, clearing his throat.

Mido stared at him for a minute, then laughed, throwing his head back. "You think we'll just up and stop everything to listen to some weird stranger?"

Link sighed, reluctant to use his fame for his own advantage. Still, sometimes… "Okay, fine. Then tell the others the Hero of Time would like to have an audience. See how they react to that."

"I… yes, Mr. Hero, sir…" Mido mumbled, obviously shaken. Malon sighed from the background.

Link turned to her. "I really don't like doing that…" He rolled his eyes. She smiled at him, and they headed towards the center of town to speak with the Kokiri that were already hearing the news.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, but I've been grounded off the computer for a while, and now I'm sick. Still, reviews are nice and make me happy in my feeble state. C:


	6. Missing a Dream

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. NaNoWriMo got me, then school got me, then Mom got me, etc. etc. Rest assured I'll be updating a little more frequently from now on, I hope. And of course, Shameless Self-Advertisement: Go check out that other Zelda fic I have going! It's not your everyday genderbender…

Chapter Six: Missing a Dream

Link cleared his throat nervously as the other Kokiri looked up at him expectantly. Malon gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, then disappeared into the background.

"Um, hello." A murmur of "hello" replies gave him no confidence. "I think you're all wondering why I'm here."

The crowd responded by nodding and saying "yes" and "of course" and all sorts of other, less nice, things.

"Well, I'm here to tell you something." He gained confidence as he spoke. "I am the Hero of Time, as you well know. I saved the kingdom from Ganondorf, I went to the farthest reaches of Hyrule to reach the Sages, I traveled through time multiple times, I fought the most terrible of monsters," he winced as he felt the scars from all of these terrible monsters prickle "and I've returned back to my princess to find that she wants to send me back in time to erase all the deeds I've done from the very pages of time. My name? My name is Link."

He stood, alone, biting his lip, awaiting the reaction. Would they believe him? Would he be treated to anger, to happiness, to rejection, to disbelief?

"Link?" He turned around to the source of the voice. She was standing there, genuinely smiling, and in a moment she had run up to him, arms tight around his waist. He embraced her back, laughing as she pulled away, happy tears clouding her eyes.

"Saria…" he breathed. "It's been far too long."

They grinned at each other in silence for a moment, then hugged again. The Kokiri stared on in disbelief. At first, of course, they were skeptical of him, but he _looked_ like Link and he _acted_ like Link and now Saria was here calling him Link. It had to be him.

A few tentative Kokiri, the ones who'd liked Link, came forward, smiling at him. He knelt down to be better on their level. Link could greet them all by name.

Soon, it was just a big pile of Kokiri and Hylian hugging and laughing and rolling around and general joy to see their lost friend. Mido hung back nervously, eyes wide. Goddesses above, it was the same Hero as had returned to their village. Tried to get through to Saria, and had played the ocarina… He should have known. He should have made the connection.

Under the pile of Kokiri, Navi grumpily dodged the hard blows of hugs until finally, Link reached up and tapped her tiny shoulder. She gladly flew out of his tunic and the other Kokiri cheered to see her. She came around, greeting all the other fairies that had once been her friends, and even some that had been her enemies.

Malon stood in the background, laughing, when Saria approached her.

"So. You're Link's 'princess' now?"

Malon was taken aback by the bitterness in her voice. "N-no! I don't even know what you're talking about."

Saria clenched her jaw. "No, you do know what I'm talking about. His Princess, his Flame, his Lady, you know, share a sleeping bag, don't go to bed until the morning?"

Malon turned bright red at the thought. Not that she was _adverse_ to it… No, Link was an old friend. Of both of theirs. "Definitely not. I'm his friend. Like you're his friend. No canoodling or anything there."

Saria frowned. "Hurm. Well, that doesn't mean I won't be watching you two."

She turned and Malon wondered why a child would have those ideas. Of course, Kokiri were eternally young, but… Did children always act like jealous lovers?


End file.
